Freaky Friday
by blabby779
Summary: A mother and daughter switch minds on Friday the 13th.


'FREAKY FRIDAY' A screenplay written by Brandon Mau Based on the book by Mary Rodgers  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. TEENAGE GIRL'S BEDROOM_MORNING  
  
CAMERA PANS AROUND to see that the room is not just a room, but a trashcan. Clothes, food scraps, and heavy books lay all over the place. Cans of Coke, Pepsi and water sit on a small, wooden table.  
  
BEGIN MAIN TITLES.  
  
GIRL'S VOICE (O.S.) You're not going to be believe me. Nobody in their right minds could possibly believe me, but it's true, really it is!  
  
We finally reach a bed. It looks worse than the room itself. A huge lump can be seen under the blankets.  
  
GIRL'S VOICE My name is Annabel. Annabel Andrews. And this is my room. Look, I know what you're thinking, but my closet ran out of room to put all this stuff.  
  
Suddenly, an alarm goes off and a hand reaches for it. It smacks the clock and it goes numb. A teenage girl arises from the blankets. She is ANNABEL ANDREWS - a fourteen-year-old tomboy teenager who just wants to be herself.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE And this is me.  
  
Annabel coughs.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE Born in Northvalley Hospital fourteen years ago at about one-fifteen a.m.  
  
Annabel stands up and walks over to a huge mirror and stares at herself, also searching for something to wear.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE Female; blond; natural, of course. Height? About five foot four. I don't know how much I weight, but I'm watching it, which my mother says is ridiculous because I haven't completely matured in my figure yet.  
  
She takes a deep breath and starts to put on a shirt.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE Maybe by summer, though.  
  
After her shirt is completely on, she looks at the mirror and smiles, revealing silver braces spread across her teeth. ANNABEL Gross.  
  
INT. BOY'S ROOM_SAME  
  
This room is completely different from Annabel's. It is clean and neat in every way possible. A boy of about ten years old buttons his shirt in front of his neatly made bed. His name is BEN ANDREWS - probably a straight A student and a great kid.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE I got one little brother. Look at him: Perfect hair, perfect teeth, and perfect eyes. Even perfect eyelashes. He's what you call neat. No, not neat terrific, but neat, neat. He is so neat it's pathetic. He only does it to show me up.  
  
INT. ANNABEL'S ROOM_(cont.)  
  
Annabel can be seen combing her hair in front of a small mirror. From behind her, a door swings open and Ben steps in.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE His name is Ben, but I call him-  
  
ANNABEL Ape Face! Don't come busting in here without knocking, so what do you want?  
  
BEN Mom says it's time for breakfast.  
  
ANNABEL What's the point of breakfast, anyway? With all the vitamins mom stacks me up with every single day, I'm gonna turn into a blimp. No go on. Beat it. Get out of here.  
  
Annabel throws a huge comb at Ben as he runs out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
  
  
BEN (from hallway) Fine! But you'll be late for school!  
  
ANNABEL What do I care?  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE Actually, I care. I mean, school's okay, you know. I got my friends, and sports. In fact, yesterday, I was made captain of today's soccer game. Pretty sweet, huh?  
  
INT. KITCHEN_SAME  
  
Ben walks into the kitchen to find ELLEN ANDREWS - a woman in her early forties with an overprotected personality. She sips a cup of tea while reading the newspaper.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE Now, the moment you have all been waiting for. My parents, or should I say, parent. My mom and dad didn't get along very well, so they divorced and my dad ran off with some brunette and I haven't heard from him since. But my mom is still here, surprisingly. Ellen Andrews. Forty-four, and very, very talkative.  
  
BEN Morning, mom.  
  
ELLEN Good morning, sweetie.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE It's not like I don't love her or anything. I do! And why should I?  
  
Ellen sets down her tea and newspaper and walks over to a long flight of stairs.  
  
ELLEN Annabel! Breakfast!  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE Everyone knows mothers are sweet and kind and loving and gentle and-  
  
ELLEN Annabel!  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE ...and loud.  
  
From the top of the stairs stands Annabel, holding her backpack and forming a smile.  
  
ANNABEL What?  
  
ELLEN It is time for breakfast. And don't throw a comb at your brother.  
  
Ellen walks into the kitchen as Annabel walks down the stairs, eyeing Ben and making a look.  
  
Ellen returns to her tea and newspaper as Annabel opens the refrigerator and grabs a chocolate syrup bottle.  
  
ELLEN What are you doing?  
  
ANNABEL Getting breakfast.  
  
ELLEN Annabel, I thought we had this all out last night. Come on, now.  
  
ANNABEL Come on, mom, you know me. I don't really go for that eggs and bacon stuff.  
  
Ellen sighs to see Annabel grab a banana and cover the syrup over it.  
  
ELLEN I just want you to grow up to be healthy, Annabel. That's all. Is that so hard to ask?  
  
ANNABEL Mom, you're gonna make me grow up to be a blimp. I'm already late as it is.  
  
ELLEN What about your room?  
  
ANNABEL Perfect.  
  
ELLEN Okay. And your bed? That's made, right?  
  
Annabel snaps her fingers.  
  
ANNABEL Oh, gee, mom. It must have just slipped my mind. I have a lot of things to worry about today.  
  
ELLEN Me as well, Annabel. You know this is a big day for me.  
  
ANNABEL Getting married to Mister Know-It-All doesn't count as 'big'. He's a pushy, presumptuous, and not to mention rude jerk. I can't see why you like him.  
  
ELLEN You have a big part in my wedding, Annabel.  
  
ANNABEL I am not going to be your flower girl.  
  
Annabel continues to eat the banana.  
  
BEN I like him.  
  
Ellen rubs Ben's hair. He smiles and eats some cereal.  
  
ANNABEL You would, Ape Face.  
  
ELLEN His name is Ben, Annabel.  
  
ANNABEL My bad.  
  
ELLEN Annabel, I don't want to be preachy, but...Childhood is the best time in a person's life. When I-  
  
ANNABEL Sure, mom, I'll all for it, but...You know, I got a lot of worries.  
  
ELLEN Okay, Annabel. Name one. Just one.  
  
ANNABEL Okay, mom. Worry number one: I'm late to meet Virginia. Wish me luck at today's game.  
  
ELLEN Good luck, honey. But don't forget the orthodontist at three-thirty.  
  
Annabel walks out the door.  
  
ANNABEL (O.S.) I won't!  
  
The door slams shut. Ellen closes her eyes and wipes her hand across her face.  
  
BEN What's with her?  
  
ELLEN I don't know, sport. Maybe it's just today.  
  
BEN What's today?  
  
ELLEN Friday the Thirteenth. A day of bad luck and no good.  
  
BEN I always heard it was good luck.  
  
ELLEN It might be. After all, today, I marry the most wonderful man in the entire world.  
  
Ben stands, confused.  
  
BEN I thought dad was the most wonderful man in the world.  
  
ELLEN I'm not sure anymore, sport. Why don't you ask that dimwitted new wife of his?  
  
Ellen stomps out of the room and heads up the stairs. The phone rings just as she does so. Ben walks over to a cord phone and answers it.  
  
BEN Andrews residents, Ben speaking.  
  
MAN (from phone) Hey, Ben, is your mother there?  
  
BEN Yeah, hold on.  
  
EXT. CAFÉ_SAME  
  
Another teenage girl can be seen sitting at a table alone. From behind, we see Annabel walk in the Café. The girl is VIRGINIA - same age as Annabel, but a little cleaner and nicer.  
  
ANNABEL Hey, girl, where you been?  
  
VIRGINIA What do you mean where have I been? I've been waiting for nearly an hour.  
  
ANNABEL It was my mother.  
  
INT. HOUSE - KITCHEN_SAME  
  
Ben walks up the stairs.  
  
BEN Mom! Phone for you!  
  
INT. UPSTAIRS BEDROOM_(cont.)  
  
We see Ellen walk over to a cordless phone and answer it.  
  
ELLEN Hello?  
  
MAN (from phone) Hello, beautiful.  
  
Ellen smiles and sits on top of her bed. She hasn't completely dressed yet and is in a robe.  
  
ELLEN Hi, handsome. What are you up to?  
  
MAN Just a few jitters. Are you sure you want to go through with this?  
  
ELLEN Yes, I think so. Although, I think Annabel hasn't gotten use to the idea.  
  
MAN Oh...  
  
ELLEN Bill, it's not you at all. It's just...last night we had a fight. We really hit it off.  
  
INT. CAFÉ_SAME  
  
Annabel sits with Virginia, eating what looks like vanilla ice cream covered with caramel and raisins.  
  
ANNABEL And another thing: She's not gonna let me go to Stephanie's this afternoon.  
  
VIRGINIA Why not?  
  
ANNABEL She says she called her mother and that she knows how me played those kissing games. She's also on my back to get my hair trimmed. I'm not falling for that again. Last time they had it trimmed, they hacked six inches off of it. I mean, I try to be cool, right? But parents just seem to be immune to it.  
  
VIRGINIA I hear you. My mother had my hair all cut up. And now look at me.  
  
ANNABEL Anyway. Last night we really started to yell. 'Listen', I screamed at her, but I'm usually not a screamer, you know? 'Listen! You're not letting me have any fun! You're always pushing me around and telling me what to do. How come nobody ever gets to tell you what to do, can you answer me that?' You know what she said?  
  
INT. LAUNDRY ROOM_SAME  
  
Ellen, still with the phone in her hand, empties dirty clothes into the washing machine.  
  
ELLEN 'Annabel', I said, 'when you're grown up, people don't tell you what to do, you have to tell yourself. Which is even more difficult'.  
  
INT. CAFÉ_SAME  
  
ANNABEL 'Yeah, right' I said to her. That always blows her mind. 'Why can't I stay up? Or go with my friends? Maybe even big parties with dad?'  
  
INT. KITCHEN_SAME  
  
Ellen is now smoking a cigarette.  
  
ELLEN 'Because you have to do laundry', I reminded her. 'And the cooking and the cleaning, and make things nice for everybody'. Honestly, Bill, that child has not got a clue about my life. No a single clue.  
  
INT. CAFÉ_SAME  
  
ANNABEL This whole thing sounds like a picnic to me.  
  
Suddenly, we see both sides of the story. One half of the screen is at the Café with Annabel, and the other side is at home with Ellen.  
  
ANNABEL/ELLEN (together) I wish I could see what her life is like. For just one day.  
  
INT. CAFÉ_SAME  
  
Annabel takes a bite of her "breakfast" as she freezes and we circle all around her. We stop at her face, which still holds the spoon of ice cream in her mouth. We continue:  
  
Annabel drops the spoon and spits the ice cream out of her mouth and wipes her mouth.  
  
INT. KITCHEN_SAME  
  
Ellen, also frozen, has the cigarette still in place in her mouth, also still holding the phone in one ear. We continue:  
  
Ellen drops the cigarette onto the floor and coughs madly. Ellen drops the phone and the batteries fall out quickly.  
  
INT. CAFÉ_SAME  
  
Annabel breathes heavily.  
  
VIRGINIA Are you okay, Annabel?  
  
Annabel stares at Virginia weirdly.  
  
ELLEN'S VOICE Annabel?  
  
INT. KITCHEN_SAME  
  
BEN'S VOICE (from upstairs) Mom!  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE Mom?  
  
INT. CAFÉ_SAME  
  
Annabel looks behind her to see a mirror. Her reaction is horrifying.  
  
ELLEN'S VOICE That's not me, that's Annabel!  
  
INT. KITCHEN_SAME  
  
Ellen runs through the house and into the  
  
INT. BATHROOM_(cont.)  
  
Ellen switches on the light quickly and also looks into a mirror.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE That's not me! That's mom!  
  
BEN'S VOICE Mom!  
  
ELLEN I...I'm coming!  
  
Probably in shock, Ellen puts her hand up to her mouth. Annabel and Ellen Andrews have switched bodies.  
  
INT. CAFÉ_SAME  
  
VIRGINIA Annabel...?  
  
Annabel (Ellen) turns to Virginia. Virginia's face is surprising.  
  
VIRGINIA Are you okay?  
  
Annabel sits for a second.  
  
ANNABEL You wouldn't happen to have thirty-five cents on you, would you, dear?  
  
VIRGINIA Dear? Yeah...sure.  
  
Virginia reaches into her pocket and hands Annabel one quarter and ten cents. Annabel walks through the café and walks to the  
  
INT. SIDEWALK_(cont.)  
  
She walks over to a payphone and slips in the money, then dials a number.  
  
INT. ANDREWS HOUSE_SAME  
  
The phone rings from somewhere in the house. Ben comes running down the stairs and answers it.  
  
BEN Andrews residents, Ben speaking.  
  
ANNABEL (from phone) Ben, honey is your sister there?  
  
BEN What? You're my sister! And why are you calling me honey?  
  
INT. SIDEWALK_SAME  
  
Annabel puts a hand to the phone, thinks, then gets back on.  
  
INT. ANDREWS HOUSE_SAME  
  
ANNABEL (from phone) All right, Ape Face, let me talk to mom or when I get home from school today, I'm gonna make you regret the day you were born!  
  
Ben drops the phone and runs upstairs into  
  
INT. ELLEN'S BEDROOM_(cont.)  
  
Ben runs into the room to see his mother chewing gum and listening to music from a large radio. She dances around the room, also trying on some dresses.  
  
BEN Mom?  
  
Ellen stops and turns to Ben.  
  
ELLEN What Ape?  
  
BEN Annabel's on the phone for you.  
  
Ellen stops altogether and smiles. She seems very interested.  
  
ELLEN Annabel, huh?  
  
BEN Yeah. She sounded really upset.  
  
Ellen throws a dress onto the bed and runs down into the  
  
INT. KITCHEN_(cont.)  
  
She finds the phone and grabs it.  
  
ELLEN Hello...?  
  
ANNABEL (from phone) Annabel!  
  
ELLEN Oh, hi, Annabel. Is anything wrong, honey?  
  
ANNABEL Now, don't you get smart with me, missy. We both have to have a serious talk.  
  
ELLEN No, everything is fine over here, Anna. Why do you ask?  
  
ANNABEL Annabel!  
  
Ellen turns to a table to find another radio and switches it on. She turns up the volume.  
  
ELLEN Annabel, I would just like to say that childhood really is the best time in a person's life, and today I want you to enjoy every minute of it, especially the big typing test. Oh, yeah! I hope you do really well on the soccer game today because that is an important game and the whole team is counting on you. If you mess up everybody will hate me...You. Anyway, I better get going, honey. Kisses!  
  
ANNABEL Annab-  
  
Ellen clicks the phone off and then turns it back on again, smiling. She continues to dance as we  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CAFÉ_SAME  
  
Virginia sits, waiting for Annabel as she quietly comes back in and sits next to her. Annabel looks down at her "breakfast" and makes a face.  
  
ANNABEL (pointing) What is this?  
  
VIRGINIA That is your usual vanilla ice cream covered in caramel and sprinkled with raisin breakfast.  
  
ANNABEL This is my breakfast? It is disgusting. That is about the most revolting concoction I have ever slipped inside my mouth. I mean, who in their right minds would want to eat something like this?  
  
VIRGINIA You would. What's wrong, Annabel? You're not acting like yourself.  
  
ANNABEL Well, let me put it to you this way: I just got off of the phone with my daughter. Who, by the way, seems to be enjoying all of this.  
  
VIRGINIA All of what, Annabel? Since when did you have a daughter? Is there something you're not telling me? Like what really went on with you and Cody Rickenson that night on Halloween?  
  
Annabel jumps. She is completely startled. She sinks into the chair and snaps her fingers. A waiter comes to the table and looks at Annabel.  
  
WAITER Can I help you?  
  
ANNABEL Yes, young man...Yes you can. May I please get a pack of Marlboros please?  
  
The waiter just about walks off when he suddenly stops.  
  
WAITER Wait a minute...Are you kidding me?  
  
ANNABEL Don't be fresh with me, young man, or I'll report you to the manager!  
  
WAITER Ooh...  
  
The waiter walks off. Annabel rubs her forehead.  
  
ELLEN'S VOICE I need an antacid.  
  
Virginia stares at Annabel. She obviously knows that something is wrong.  
  
ANNABEL You see something different, don't you?  
  
Virginia nods.  
  
ANNABEL You see that I am diametrically different from the Annabel you know correct?  
  
Again, Virginia nods.  
  
ANNABEL Okay. Now I want you to listen very closely: I'm not Annabel.  
  
Virginia rolls her eyes.  
  
VIRGINIA (smiling) Who are you?  
  
Silence.  
  
ANNABEL I'm her mother.  
  
Virginia giggles. She grabs her white purse and starts to leave the Café.  
  
VIRGINIA Right, Annabel. Right.  
  
ANNABEL No, really, Virginia, I'm Ms. Andrews!  
  
VIRGINIA Right, Annabel. And I'm not Virginia; I'm Mrs. John Miller.  
  
Virginia and Annabel reach the door and step out silently.  
  
INT. ANDREW'S HOUSE_SAME  
  
Ellen can be seen sitting in a very large chair, still chewing the bubble gum, but switching through the channels on a huge television. Ben approaches her, holding his backpack.  
  
ELLEN What, Ape?  
  
BEN I'm ready to go now.  
  
ELLEN Go where? I'm in no mood to go anywhere today.  
  
BEN To school, mom.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE Oh, no.  
  
BEN (walking off) I'll be waiting in the car.  
  
ELLEN Wait!  
  
Ben stops and looks at his "mother".  
  
ELLEN Why don't you take the bus today, sweetie? I mean, mommy's not feeling very well today and you'd hate to make me feel any worse, right?  
  
BEN Mom?  
  
ELLEN Yeah?  
  
BEN Could you walk me to the bus stop? Please?  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE What a nerd.  
  
INT. ROAD - BUS_SAME  
  
Many people are riding the bus. With them is Annabel and Virginia.  
  
ANNABEL (whisper; to herself) No. It can't be! Nah...  
  
VIRGINIA What are you doing?  
  
ANNABEL Oh, nothing, dear. I was just thinking.  
  
VIRGINIA Well, would you stop? Everybody's staring.  
  
ANNABEL Sorry.  
  
ELLEN'S VOICE I wonder what she's doing. She probably thinks I spend my whole afternoon snacking and watching TV...  
  
Annabel smiles at her thoughts.  
  
ELLEN'S VOICE She'll find out.  
  
ANNABEL (yelling) Oh, boy, will she find out!  
  
An old woman that sits in the opposite sides of Annabel and Virginia speaks up.  
  
LADY What's with her? Something wrong with her head?  
  
VIRGINIA How should I know? I've never seen her before in my life.  
  
Virginia stands up and finds another seat, far away from Annabel.  
  
INT. ANDREW'S HOUSE_LATER  
  
Ellen can be seen walking down the stairs, a complete mess. She wears a fur coat that reaches the floor. She still chews gum. Ben can be seen at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his mother.  
  
BEN Can we go now?  
  
ELLEN Listen, I really don't feel like going anywhere, honey. I just want to lie down, maybe eat some Tylenol and just...chill.  
  
BEN Mom, I'm gonna be late!  
  
ELLEN All right, all right! Get your coat.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE Wow. I'm sounding more like mom everyday.  
  
BEN I got it.  
  
ELLEN Then let's go.  
  
EXT. SIDEWALK_LATER  
  
Ellen and Ben are seen walking together on a long sidewalk, each holding hands. Ellen makes a face while looking at her hand, which is still attached to Ben's.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE My mother isn't paid enough to do this job. I mean...look at him. He is such a goodie-goodie. What an Ape.  
  
They finally reach the bus stop just as it pulls up to them.  
  
BEN (reaching out) Bye mommy.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE Yuck!  
  
Ellen kisses him on the head and pushes him away onto the bus. She blows him a kiss, trying as hard as she can to be 'just like mom'. She starts to walk off.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE I think I'm getting the hang of this.  
  
Ellen heads back down the sidewalk and back to her house.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE How could this happen? Okay...I woke up this morning, and I was me. Then later, I wasn't. I had become mom. This just isn't making any sense at all. Maybe if I get an Ice Cream Sundae...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HUNTER MIDDLE SCHOOL_SAME  
  
Annabel, along with Virginia, can be seen walking through the hallways of the crowded school. Annabel pushes her way to her class.  
  
ANNABEL Can't a woman get a little respect around here?  
  
VIRGINIA I know. It's hard walking through school without getting trampled on.  
  
ELLEN'S VOICE Trampled? By the time I reach my first class, I'll be a pancake! Speaking of which...  
  
ANNABEL Excuse me, Virginia, dear? Do you happen to know the room number to my first class?  
  
VIRGINIA You know, you're really starting to scare me, Annabel. And what's with the 'dear' thing? Anyway, you're with me, remember? Band?  
  
ANNABEL Oh, yes! Of course. How could I forget?  
  
ELLEN'S VOICE How could I forget? Annabel had a D in that class. I'm going to bring her grade up if it's the last thing I do when I'm in this body.  
  
The bell rings and Annabel and Virginia turn a corner.  
  
INT. ANDREW'S HOUSE_SAME  
  
Ellen can be seen walking in through the front door, exhausted. She still chews the gum.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE Who knew that mom had such a hard morning? Okay, what to do...  
  
Ellen throws the fur coat onto the floor and hops onto the couch, grabbing the remote to the TV.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE That's better. Now, what's on...Barney, no. Wiggle Wagon, no. Sewing with Susie, no. Spanish...What is up? Where are the goods? Who knew cable companies could be such morons.  
  
INT. BAND ROOM_SAME  
  
Along with many other students, Annabel and Virginia sit in chairs while listening to their band teacher, MR. COLLINS.  
  
MR. COLLINS All, right class. To day, we are going to learn a new piece entitled, Sing to Our Hearts. Now, I want each of you to go to your locker and get your instrument. The students rise to their lockers while Annabel walks over to Mr. Collins.  
  
ANNABEL Um, excuse me. Mr. Collins? I happen to have lost my locker number. Would you be so kind as to tell me which one is mine?  
  
MR. KOLLINS Annabel Andrews. I'm surprised at you. For days, you have complained to not have your tuba, and now suddenly you say that you have it, but you forgot your locker number?  
  
ANNABEL (motherly-like) Well, let me tell you, Sir, that I am an excellent student.  
  
MR. COLLINS Oh, really?  
  
ANNABEL Yes. And I happen to dislike the way that you are treating me. The only thing I did was ask a simple question. A question, in which, you could give me a simple answer.  
  
Mr. Collins sighs an angry sigh. Annabel glares at him.  
  
INT. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE_LATER  
  
The office is quite large. An American Flag can be seen hanging above a window. Annabel sits in a chair in front of a very large desk. The principal is MRS. WILLIAM GARRET. A woman in her sixties who is very strict.  
  
MRS. GARRET Annabel. Annabel, Annabel, Annabel. How long are we going to have to bring you in here?  
  
ANNABEL What are you talking about? My daughter has never-  
  
MRS. GARRET Oh! You have a daughter? Isn't that nice? And I'm sure you have a husband and a dog, too?  
  
ANNABEL Well, actually, I have one soon-to-be husband, my son, Ben, and no dog. My son brags on and on about getting a terrier, but I just say-  
  
  
  
MRS. GARRET That's enough, Annabel. I don't want to have another discussion like this anymore. Is that clear? Or should I call your husband and ask him?  
  
Annabel is furious. She stands up face-to-face with Mrs. Garret. Her hands are locked into a fist as her sides.  
  
MRS. GARRET All right, Ms. Andrews. That's two days detention for the little stunts you just pulled. Is that clear?  
  
ANNABEL Well. Looks like I might have to call my lawyer.  
  
INT. ANDREW'S HOUSE_SAME  
  
Ellen can be seen walking into the laundry room with a load-full of dirty clothes.  
  
INT. LAUNDRY ROOM_(cont.)  
  
She sets the laundry on top of the dryer and wipes her forehead.  
  
ANNABEL'S VOICE Well, at least it's something to do. Let's see now...  
  
Ellen turns a few knobs on the washer, opens it, dumps the clothes into it, and grabs the soap. She is obviously putting in too much.  
  
ELLEN Okay. That was easy enough.  
  
She slams down the top of the washer and heads to the  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM_(cont.) 


End file.
